In order to perform communication between electronic devices, it is required for respective electronic devices that take part in the communication to support a specific communication protocol, and one of the communication protocols that have been frequently used is a transmission control protocol (TCP).
The TCP has not been designed to keep a high-performance network or a high-performance electronic device environment in mind, but has been designed to put emphasis on equity for the purpose of fairly dividing and using bandwidths.
On the other hand, in the case of performing communication using the TCP, the amount/number of packets that are transmitted by a transmitter may exert an influence on the TCP performance. For example, if the amount/number of packets being transmitted is excessively large in comparison to a network situation, a packet round trip time may be lengthened through buffering, whereas if the amount/number of packets being transmitted is excessively small, data throughput per hour may be reduced. Accordingly, in the case of performing communication using the TCP, a method for optimizing the TCP performance is required.
For example, a transmitter can adjust the amount/number of packets that are transmitted to a network through adjustment of a transmit window (swnd) size which means the amount/number of packets that can be transmitted at a time even without receiving an acknowledgement (ACK) from a receiver, and thus the TCP performance can be improved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.